goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Joey goes out with Salli and gets ungrounded
Characters Joey-Steven Salli-Allison Joey's dad-Simon Joey's mom-Catherine Server-Princess Andrew (mentioned) Gianna-Princess Adrianna-Julie Gianna's dad-Paul Gianna's mom-Susan Thomas-Steven Plot Joey does good going to dinner with his girlfriend Salli. The reason why Andrette Clark is the server of the restaurant is because that's her punishment for grounding Andrew. Transcript Joey: Hey Dad. Joey's dad: What is it Joey? Joey: Can I go out with my girlfriend Salli? Joey's mom: Yes but be aware that Andrette Clark is serving the food to the people. Joey: Why? Joey's mom: Since she keeps bullying her brother Andrew, her parents had no choice but to make her work at a restaurant as her punishment. Joey: Okay. (at Salli's house) Salli: Joey, why are you here? Joey: I came her to ask you this question. Can we go out to eat at Carraba's? Salli: Yes we can. (at Carraba's) Server: Hi I'm Andrette Clark. The reason why I'm your server was because that was my punishment for bullying my brother Andrew. They were going to have me work as a news reporter but that job was already taken. Anyways, you two must be Joey Starship and Salli Black. Joey: Yes we are. Server: What can I get you? Joey: I would like Spaghetti and Meatballs. Salli: I'll have Gnocchi with meat sauce and garlic bread. Server: Coming right up. (cuts to a nearby table) Gianna: I'm not eating this! I want Taco Bell! Gianna's dad: Gianna, we are not having Taco Bell! We are having Carraba's so eat it! Gianna's mom: I agree with your father! Eat it! Adrianna: If you bribe for Taco Bell, you'll be grounded! Gianna: That's it! I'm going to throw my dinner at Thomas Russo! (she throws her dinner at Thomas Russo) Thomas: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Gianna's dad: Young Lady! How dare you throw your food at Thomas Russo? That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for life! Gianna's mom: As punshment, you will be forced to work at this restaurant when Andrette's shift is over! We're going home since you threw your dinner away! (at Gianna's house) Adrianna: Why did you misbehave at the restaurant? You must learn some manners! Gianna: I don't care Adrianna, Mom and Dad! I don't have to listen to a thing you have to say! I wish you were dead! Gianna's dad: Gianna, how dare you threaten us! That's it! I will put a nappy on you! (censored) Gianna: Ow! That hurts! Adrianna: I don't care! Now you will make a sissy and poop in your diaper instead of use the toilet! (back at restaurant) Server: I'm back but what happened here? Joey: Well, the Johnsons were here when Gianna threw her dinner at Thomas Russo. I'm sure she will be grounded grounded grounded for life. Salli: Fortunately, we weren't hurt. (at home) Joey's dad: Joey Starship, thank you for being safe in the restaurant. Joey's mom: You are now ungrounded. Trivia The reason why I made Andrette Clark the server was because she keeps on bullying her brother Andrew so working at a restaurant was her punishment. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:2016 videos